Oneshot: What's up with the glasses?
by TomPen94
Summary: Bolt and Sarada share a moment together. And he wonders what is up with her glasses.


So. NaruHina and SasuSaku babies.

Kishi couldn't resist having NaruSasu indirectly become canon. xD

But you know what? I like the idea. Everyone is gonna ship this in the next series. So I might as well write a fic for them.

Enjoy.

-o-

He looked at the skies above. Without a care in the world, without anything to do. His life was so boring. Fifteen years. He was fifteen years old. And nothing at all had happened. He had heard of his father's tremendous exploits. About how he was a Jinchuriki from birth, about how he saved the village at age 12, about how he saved the village again at age 16, about how he saved the world at age 17. Yet, here he was, doing nothing but lying down on the grass and having nothing to do. This peaceful world was boring, there was no meaning to a Shinobi anymore. Shinobi were just strong people with super powers now, nothing else to them…

He sat up and looked at the girl who had come here with him. She was standing and looking down on the village from the grassy hill. She too, seemed bored to infinity.

"It's almost like two different places." She said.

"Hmm? Two different places?" he asked "What is?"

"The village." She replied "Below the Hokage Cliff there's a modest village from the past. Above it there's a city of arrogant skyscrapers…"

"Yes, now that you mention it, it does feel radically different." He said.

"And you, are you going to just sit down all day?"

"I don't know, is there anything to do at all?" he asked.

She sighed "You sure are lucky…"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Look at you. Sitting down, enjoying rest. You live without a care in the world…" she said "You don't have to worry about anything. Son of the Hokage, you won't even have to work…"

He sat up, almost in anger "Hey, that's exactly what pisses me off! That's all people say about me! 'Oh look, there's the Hokage's son!' Ugh, I'm tired of it! And not only that, I take missions whenever one's available! I earn my own money!"

"Well, at least you have a father you can talk to…" she said "Mine is always away. He rarely passes at home and I can barely spend any time with him. He's supposed to be your father's best friend, but your dad is always sending him off on long term missions…"

"Yeah… I can't say much about that…"

"And I feel sorry for him. He can never stay at home…" she lamented "When I was a kid I was pissed off by it, but now I understand it…"

"Well, when I was a kid I was also pissed off at my dad, hah!" he laughed "I remember when I drew a pirate symbol on my dad's monument, hahaha!"

"We sure had daddy issues back then, didn't we?" she contemplated.

"Yup!" he said, before looking at her.

Her features were discrete, she had black straight hair complementing her pitch black eyes. Her face was a bit wide, almost heart-shaped, and she was wearing glasses. Those glasses…

"Hey, Sarada…"

"Yes?"

"Your father… has a special dojutsu, doesn't he?" he asked.

"Yes, he does." She answered.

"And it's passed on to you, right?"

"Yes, that's right." She said "The Sharingan. The Uchiha clan's trademark."

"I heard he's just as powerful as my father because of those eyes of his." He said "Which is why it feels weird to me."

"Weird? What feels weird?"

"If you have such powerful eyes…" he started "Then what's with the glasses?"

"Eh?" she was taken aback by the question. She felt her cheeks heating up. Was she seriously blushing because of such a stupid question "Why do you ask?"

"Like I said, it feels weird that someone that has such powerful eyes would have eyesight problems." He said.

"Uh… well…" she took a deep breath and calmed down "I might as well tell you the truth, right…?"

"Hmm?"

"These glasses don't really have any scale. The glass is just that, glass." She said "These glasses aren't for my eyesight, they have another purpose."

"Another purpose?"

"Yes. When I was a little kid, I had a fight with my father…"

-o-

"_Why are you leaving again? Why can't you stay here with us?" she shouted._

"_Sarada, the Hokage is sending me on a mission. I have no option but to go." Her father said._

"_That's a lie!" she continued shouting "Shinobi can always refuse the missions they're given! But you never do that! You always go! You never stay! Why? Why don't you stay here for a while? Why not, just this once, stay here with me?"_

_Her father looked at her and sighed. He kneeled down to be on the same level and looked at her green eyes "Sarada, I don't like it that I'm getting missions all the time either. But the truth is that my case is different to that of other Shinobi."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_I can't tell you that. This is something I need to tell you at the right time." He said, before tapping her forehead "I'm sorry Sarada, maybe next time…" he stood back up and opened the door of the house._

"_Get back here!" she shouted as her father ignored her pleas and stepped out. She ran after him and followed him outside "Get back here! Hey! Stop! I'm telling you to stop! I AM YOUR DAUGHTER GODDAMMIT!"_

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her eyes and fell down on the floor "WH- WHAAAAAAAARGH!"_

_Her father immediately turned around and ran to her "Sarada!" he looked at her as she fiercely covered her eyes and writhed on the ground in agony._

"_My eyes! They're hurting!" she shouted in pain as tears made their way down her face._

_Her father picked her up "Sarada, you'll have to show me your eyes."_

_She kept holding onto her eyes._

"_Sarada, please. I have to look at your eyes." He ordered._

_She slowly pulled her hands from her head and tried resisting the pain as much as she could. Her father looked at her, he saw the red eyes notable of the Sharingan. Each with two tomoes. It was as he feared._

"_Shit." He ran back inside their house and up the stairs, with Sarada on his arms. He kicked his bedroom's door open "Sakura!"_

-o-

"What? Your eyes felt pain when you activated your Sharingan?" he asked.

"That's what they told me." She replied "The Sharingan is activated with strong emotions, but because I'm only half-Uchiha, my eyes can't quite handle it yet."

"So the glasses are kinda like a seal?"

"Yes. They suppress the Sharingan so I won't feel any pain." She said "It came with a little side effect, but I've gotten used to them now, so there's no problem."

"Side effect?"

"Well… yes… Using the glasses interferes with my eye color." She said "My eyes aren't really black. If I take the glasses off, my eyes will have their true color."

"What, really?" he said, she nodded "Can I see?"

"Eh?" she was blushing again "No…"

"What? Why?"

"No means no. I haven't taken my glasses off for anyone." She said, still blushing.

"Can you open an exception?" he asked, she shook her head "Oh please. Come on, pretty please!"

"Why do you even want to see them, anyway?"

"Well… I dunno…" he replied "I just want to see them, I guess…"

"Absolutely no!" she refused.

"Oh, come on! I'll do anything you want!" he said "Just let me see them!"

Still blushing, she looked at him "Anything I want?"

"Yes!" he said "If you let me see your eyes, I'll do anything you want. Whatever you want. Your choice! No questions asked!"

"Well… If you put it that way…" she put held the glasses, preparing to take them off "I guess I can do it… But you'll have to absolutely do what I tell you!"

"Yes. Absolutely!" he complied.

With a quick pull, Sarada took off her glasses and Bolt got to see their true color. Her green eyes contrasted with her blushing face. In Bolt's eyes, she looked… beautiful. There was no other way to put it. Before he knew it, he felt the heat on his cheeks.

Sarada looked at Bolt's blushing face. In a way, she was glad she wasn't the only one blushing. She liked how his red face mixed with his blond hair and his ocean blue eyes. Eyes that wouldn't get off her.

"Umm… Bolt…"

"Yeah…?"

"Uh… close your eyes…" she said.

"What?"

"You said you would absolutely do anything I told you." She said "So… close your eyes…"

He reluctantly closed his eyes. He didn't want to, but he did tell her he would do anything she wanted…

"Stay where you are…" she said, as she slowly got closer to him.

"Okay…" he said "What are you going to do?"

"Just stay where you are. Don't move…" she said as her face was right before his.

Her heart was beating like crazy. She was holding her glasses firmly in her hand. She had never felt this nervous in all her life. She slowly leaned in.

Bolt opened his eyes as soon as he felt something soft on his cheek. He looked at Sarada.

"WHOAAAHHH!" his jump scare was so big he stumbled down the grassy hill.

"Ah…! Bolt!" she ran down to the place where he was and kneeled down beside him "Are you okay?"

"T… T-t-t-to-t…" he was struggling to find a way to speak.

"What?"

"Too close!" he shouted before gasping for air.

"What? I only kissed you on the cheek, it's not that big of a deal…" she said, pouting at him.

"I'm… I'm not prepared for this yet…" he said in between gasps.

"Ugh, you ruined it!" she shouted before putting her glasses back on. She stood up "I'm going home!" she started walking away.

"Wait!" he stood up in a flash "Hey, wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

"I… I want you to know… I…" he stuttered "I liked it…"

Sarada's already blushing face was now completely red. It was burning, there was even steam coming out. She was about to explode. She stormed off without saying another word.

"Hey!" he called her "Now _you're_ ruining it!"

-o-

That was it. Thanks for reading!

Tell me what you thought! Leave a review!


End file.
